Apprentice's Education
by Kitko Hime
Summary: Lilypaw is the medicine cat for Fireclan. Suddenly she finds herself in the middle of a battle that leaves her making decisions she doesn't want to make. Will she be a good medicine cat or will she be sent away because of a bad decision?
1. Allegiances

**I need more names and descriptions for cats in all three Clans. I'm looking for 4 in FireClan, 6 in WaterClan, and 12 in WoodClan. Just warriors for FireClan and WaterClan, but for WoodClan I need 5 warriors, 3 apprentices, 2 elders, and 2 Queens.**

FireClan

Leader Bearstar – large dark brown tom

Deputy Leapordheart – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Jadeeyes – pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes  
**Apprentice **- Lilypaw

Warriors Revenwing - solid black tom  
Darksmile – dark brown tom  
**Apprentice **– Gravepaw  
Blackear - white she-cat with one black ear  
Tinytoe – small ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice** - Tearpaw  
Leaftail – dark gray she-cat  
Longwhiskers: dark brown tom with extremely long whiskers  
**Apprentice **- Brackenpaw

Elders Halfear – dark gray tom wit part of his ear missing  
Rosepetal – dark ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Thistlefoot – pale brown tom with really sharp claws

Queens: Ambertooth – pale ginger she-cat (Bravekit, a solid black tom, Rowankit, a dark brown tom, and Whitekit, a pretty white she-kit)  
Shadowleaf – dark gray almost black she-cat (mother to Darksmile's kits, Gagekit, a pale tortoiseshell tom, Sagekit, a dark brown she-kit, and Tawnykit, a tortoiseshell she-cat)

Apprentices: Lilypaw – pretty ginger she-cat with pale green eyes  
Brackenpaw – dark brown tom  
Tearpaw – pale gray she-cat that always looks like she's crying  
Gravepaw – dark brown tom that is always serious

WaterClan

Leader: Blackstar – solid black tom with white paws

Deputy: Jaggedleaf – tortoiseshell tom with ragged fur

Medicine Cat: Runningriver – white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Warriors: Sparrowtoes – dark brown tom with thick fur  
**Apprentice** – Haypaw (light brown she-cat)  
Boarnose – dark gray tom with extra-long whiskers  
**Apprentice **– Skypaw – pale gray she-cat  
Happyeyes – tiny ginger she-cat with eyes that always sparkle  
**Apprentice** – Stormpaw (dark gray tom)  
Blueface – blue-gray tom

Elders Redtail – dark ginger she-cat with black spots  
Brackenlily – dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queen Mallowear – dark gray she-cat

WoodClan

Leader Owlstar – dark brown tom

Deputy Sunpetal – small ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat Loralstem – small gray she-cat

Warriors Shadepelt – dark gray tom  
Maplefrost – light gray she-cat  
Flamepelt – dark ginger tom

* * *

**Prologue**

"We have to find a new home," a small she-cat hissed. "There is no place for us here anymore."

Another she-cat stepped forward and shoved her nose in the other's face. "We have always lived here. To leave now would be to leave our ancestors behind. How will they know how to find us? Do you have an answer to that, Sunpetal?"

Sunpetal shook her head. "I don't know any of that. All I know is the twolegs are destroying our forest. We have nowhere to hunt and the streams are empty, leaving no food _or_ water. How are we going to survive without food or water? Please, Maplefrost. Surely you can see reason?"

Maplefrost hissed again. "It doesn't matter. It's up to Owlstar, anyway. We have to talk to him before we can do anything else. You may be deputy, but you aren't leader yet."

Sunpetal sighed. "Of course I'm not, but we still have to consider the possibility that we may have to leave even if we do have to leave StarClan behind."

Maplefrost shook her head and stomped away from the deputy. A yowl sounded and a dark tom appeared at the top of the cliff. "Loralstem has spoken to StarClan. We must leave the forest and travel towards the sun. There we will find a new home. We can only hope StarClan will be there when we arrive."

Maplefrost shook her head in denial. How could Owlstar agree to leave so easily?


	2. Begginings

Lilypaw looked at her mentor, Jadeeyes. "What do you use for infection?" Jadeeyes asked.

The young cat thought a moment. "Burdock... leaves?"

"Close. Roots. You chew them up and put them on a wound to draw out the infection. If there is no infection, you put the leaves on the wound to speed the healing. It's also extremely effective against rat bites."

"Oh. Okay."

"What do you use to stop bleeding?"

"Oh that one's easy. Cobwebs."

"Very good. And Greencough?"

"Catmint, of course."

"Right. You're learning well." Suddenly a yowl sounded outside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together under the Tree Root for a Clan meeting!" they heard Bearstar call. They padded out of the den and joined the rest of the cats around the tree root.

When everyone was assembled Bearstar began talking. The first sentence had everyone entranced.

"I have some bad news. There is a clan moving into our territory. We either have to chase them out, or die from starvation as they steal our food."

Suddenly a small mewl came from the back. "Why can't they just join our clan?" Rowankit asked.

Ambertooth quickly shushed him, but Bearstar decided to answer him anyway.

"Because if they are not loyal, they will destroy our clan from the inside. Loyalty is what every Clan is built on."

Rowankit nodded and began licking his fur. Ambertooth sent the kits back to the den, but stayed in the meeting to learn what they were going to do.

"Warriors, prepare to fight. Anything else you need to teach your apprentices before they're ready to fight, do it now. Jadeeyes, do whatever it is you and Lilypaw need to do to be able to take care of any injured warriors. Queens, begin weaving more twigs into the nursery. You will stay here and will need to be able to defend if they manage to come here. Leapordheart! I want to see you in my den!" Everyone nodded and began to go about the commands Bearstar had given them.

Jadeeyes turned and bounded out of camp. Lilypaw couldn't keep up, so she followed her scent. Soon she found her at the Wishing Well, the place medicine cats went to share dreams with StarClan. Jadeeyse turned as Lilypaw entered the clearing.

"Sorry I ran off like that. I needed to see what was going on for myself. These cats that are coming are weak. We could use less than half our warriors and destroy them. Bearstar must know this, yet he still wants to attack full force. What is he expecting?


End file.
